A Trip To The Stars
by twilightluver2013
Summary: Bella is the nicest girl in school. she helps everyone with their problems, but she needs someone to help her with her biggest problem: her abusive, rapist father. will her best friends notice something's wrong before it's too late? ALL HUMAN! BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, so that means i don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

I lay in bed, thinking about how my life went from so perfect to absolutely horrifying in as instant. Ever since my mom died in a car accident when I was nine, my dad has absolutely loathed me. I know what you're thinking. How can you know that? He probably loves you; he just has a funny way of showing it. Well, that's not the case. My father, Charlie, makes it clear that he hates me. And I don't blame him for hating me, either. I hate myself.

My mother, Renee, died when a drunk driver ran a red light and smashed her car into the side of a nearby building while she was in it. She was coming to get me from school when she was hit. One of the teachers saw me still waiting outside in a snowstorm in the middle of January at four thirty, and tried calling my dad. He was at the hospital waiting for news about my mom, so the teacher drove me home and stayed with me until my dad got home.

It was around nine thirty when he did and when the teacher left, he looked at me and slapped me across my face. I guess that released some of the pain he was feeling because he did it some more. Then he started using is fists. After awhile, he got tired of punching me so he kicked my stomach for a few minutes.

After he was done beating me, he grabbed me by the shirt, lifted me up off of the ground, looked me in the eye, and said, "It's all your fault! She would still be alive if it weren't for you!"

He threw me back on the ground and went upstairs. I heard his bedroom door slam from my spot on the floor. I just laid there, crying from the pain. The pain of losing my mom, the pain in my body from my beating, and the pain in losing my life the way I knew it.

I went to school the next day, wincing at the slightest movement. Luckily, he didn't hit my face so I didn't have any bruises there, but my arms, legs, and torso were dark purple. I had to choose my clothes carefully so I didn't show anything. Some people would say 'Why bother. This shouldn't have happened to you. You need to let people know what happened to you so it doesn't happen again.' I thought that my dad just had a bad night and was depressed. That is completely understandable since his wife just died, so I thought that he wasn't going to do it again. If he was, then I'd just wait until he'd get less depressed at stop hitting me.

I stopped believing that since now, eight years later, he was still hitting me and doing things even worse.

It got worse when I was twelve. It was my mother's birthday and Dad was out at a bar, wallowing in the loss of his wife, still. He came home around nine, just as I was getting into bed. He came in my room, walked over to me, and pushed me on my bed. He started to pull my shirt over my head, but I grabbed his wrists to stop him. He hit me across my face and removed my shirt. I heard him whisper, "Since you took away the thing I loved most in the world, you could at least make it up to me."

Then he ripped my pants and underwear off of me. I didn't understand what he was doing when he pulled down his own pants and boxer and entered me. I didn't register what he was doing after that because it hurt too much.

It was after what seemed like forever when he stood up, pulled his pants and boxers back on, and left my room. I just laid there, naked and crying, wondering what just happened and why it hurt so much.

In health class, I learned what he did. I thought it was normal for someone's dad to be doing that because no one said that out loud. No one ever talked about their dad doing that to them outside of class either, so I didn't say anything like I should have.

Now, in high school, I threw myself into anything that interested me. Clubs, organizations, councils; the list goes on and on just to avoid going home early. Being in all of those clubs helped me make a lot of great friends. Soon, I actually became popular and was known as the nicest girl in my grade. I helped anyone with anything. Even with the slightest problem, I would help. My friends came to me for anything

I had two best friends: Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They were the greatest. They were so nice and caring. If I was sad about something, they would patiently listen to me while I ramble about it then give me advice to help me about it. I trust them with my life and would tell them everything. Well, almost everything.

No one at school knows that my dad hits and rapes me. I hide it pretty well. I wear tones of makeup and choose my clothes so they hide the bruises that my makeup doesn't cover.

I want to tell Alice and Rosalie, but I'm afraid of what they would think. Would they think I'm gross and not want to be friends with me? Would they feel sorry for me? Would they feel sympathetic? I really didn't want any sympathy or pity and I didn't want to lose them as friends. They were the best things in my life. They really felt as if they were my sisters.

Alice and Rose have the most spectacular boyfriends in the world: Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy. They were perfect for them and were a few more of my greatest friends. They may not be my best friends, but they were pretty close. They were like my big brothers, my protectors from everything bad in the school and out in the streets; anywhere but home.

They really care about me, too. When I came to school one day with a bruise on the side of my face that not even my makeup could cover, they went absolutely crazy. They would ask me what happened and if they need to kick some guy's ass for doing this to me. I wanted nothing more for them to kick my father's ass for doing all of the things he's done to me, but, me being an idiot, told them that I ran into the doorframe in my room in the middle of the night. They knew how clumsy I could me, so they believed me.

With such great friends, I have a hard time keeping my secret when I'm around them. They make me want to tell them everything so they can help and comfort me. But keeping my secret around them isn't nearly as hard as keeping it around my best, best friend, Edward Cullen.

Edward and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. We know absolutely everything about each other, except for the thing with my dad. We can make each other laugh and cry (from laughing so hard). We can make each other smile when that's the last thing we feel like doing. We know exactly what to do to make the other feel better when something's wrong. We do everything together.

I can make me smile when he smiles, laugh when he laughs. He knows just what to do to make me feel better when I'm down. It seems like he can read my mind sometimes. That's why I'm in love with him.

He's so perfect. He's nice and funny and smart. He's got the most beautiful laugh and voice and smile and face and copper hair and emerald green eyes and everything. I love everything, except for his girlfriend.

Jessica Stanley is so annoying! She's got the most nasally voice I have ever heard. She sounds like an airhead, saying "um" and "uh" and "like" a million times in each sentence she says. I honestly have no idea what Edward sees in her. She's not smart or funny or nice. She's an all-around bitch!

I wish Edward would dump her for me, but I know that that isn't going to happen in a million years. Edward doesn't like me like that. And no matter how much it hurts, I can see why. I'm of an average height, 5'7", I have wavy brown hair and boring brown eyes, and sometimes Alice and Rose say I'm too thin. I have bruises covering all of my body, though he doesn't know about that. I'm plain. Compared to the other girls, I'm nothing special.

The front door slamming brought me out of my thoughts. All I could think was 'Please don't come in, please leave me alone tonight.' Of coarse that's exactly what did not happen.

Charlie opened my door and walked over to me. He grabbed my wrist and threw me to the floor. He started kicking me with his steel-toed boots. I was so close to unconsciousness when he ripped my shirt and bra off of my body. He squeezed my chest then ripped my pants, along with my underwear, off of me. When he entered me, I went off to my happy place.

In my happy place, I was with Edward in the meadow when we were little. There were wild flowers everywhere, in every color. The trees surrounding the meadow were the perfect shade of green. You could see the sunlight in the big gap in the trees above us. We were lying on our backs in the grass, picking shapes in the clouds. The sky was a magnificent shade of blue; that was rare in Forks, Washington. It rained nearly everyday of the year.

I couldn't concentrate on my happy place when Charlie came violently in me. I was completely disgusted. I didn't want him to do this. Can't he find a stripper or something that'll actually let him do this to them? I mean, he's the police chief of Forks! Didn't he have some pull?

When he was finished, he stood up and walked out of my room, with his boxers and pants back on. I stayed on the floor, waiting for the pain to subside a little.

I got up and grabbed my clothes. My shirt, bra, and underwear were unsalvageable. I would have to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie tomorrow. Since Charlie was home, I would have to wait to shower until morning. I put on my pajamas and went to sit on my windowsill.

Staring out, into the sky, wondering why God would put me through this. First, he takes my mom away from me. Then he leaves me with my abusive, rapist father, who threatens to kill me on a daily basis if I tell anyone. It is nights like this that I wish that I'd have never been born.

I wish that one of these days, that horrible man I call my father would put me out of my misery, so I can fly to the stars. I always thought that the most beautiful things in the world are the stars. I always told Edward that and that I wanted to fly to one, to see what it's like there. When I told Edward that, he flipped.

"Do you know what that means, Bella?" he had yelled at me.

"Yeah," I had said, not really caring.

"Why Bella? Why would you want to do that?"

I just shrugged.

"Listen, if you want to fly to a star, then I go too, when we're really old and gray and most likely cranky. We'll do that together," he said.

"Fine," I said. "Do you know what was up with Ms. Alan today?"

He just laughed.

Then for my seventeenth birthday, he had a star registered in my name, naming it Bella (without my consent).

"That's as close to a star as I want you to get for a long while. Got it?" he said.

That was the nicest present I had ever gotten. When the sky was clear, I could easily pick out that one star out of the thousands of others. I would just stare at it, thinking of Edward.

After a few hours, the pain really died down and I was getting tired. I took one more look out my window, and then went to bed. It took a few minutes, but I fell asleep to peaceful dreams of nothing but Edward.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading. check out my other stories and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: no matter how many times i wish on a wishing star, i will never own Twilight, or get my own Edward.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Damn alarm clock.

I got up at five thirty to make Charlie breakfast. I hope that he likes it this morning so I wouldn't go to school in complete pain. I made him eggs, bacon, and pancakes with blueberry syrup, his favorite.

I heard Charlie come down the stairs just as I was putting his breakfast on the table. I wonder if he'll let me eat something today. He walked in and looked at his breakfast before sitting down. I just stood there and waited for him to finish so I could wash his plate. After he finished and I washed his plate along with the pans I used to make breakfast, he said, "Isabella, I'm going out with some of the guys from the station and I won't be home until after midnight." Then he turned around and left.

After he left, I went upstairs to take a much-needed shower. I got dressed and went downstairs to wait for Edward. He always drives me to and from school ever since he got a silver Volvo for his sixteenth birthday. I heard a horn honk from outside, so I left the house and walked down the sidewalk to meet my best friend in the driveway.

He was leaning against the driver's side of his car, smiling my special crooked smile just for me.

"Hey, how are you the morning?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You?" I asked

"Fine. So you wanna do something this afternoon?"

"Can't unless Alice and Rosalie don't want to go shopping after school."

"You want to go shopping? Are you sick?" I hadn't made my dislike for shopping a secret. Every time Alice wants to go, I try to get out of it. If I can't, I complain the whole time.

"No, I'm not sick. I fell last night and snagged my shirt on something. I need a new one," I said.

"You fell again? Maybe we should put you in one of those plastic bubbles so you don't hurt yourself," Edward laughed.

I glared at him. "Ha, ha, very funny. Forget being a doctor, you should be a comedian," I said sarcastically.

"No, seriously. You should be more careful. If you weren't in so many things, you should try ballet. Make yourself a little more graceful," he said.

"I did take ballet, remember? It was a complete and total disaster."

"Yes, but that was when you were eight. Some things might have changed."

"Uh huh, right. If you can find time in my schedule, I'll try it out."

"Well, how about Mon-" I cut him off.

"Student Council."

"Tues-"

"Art Club."

"Wed-"

"S.A.D.D" **(Students Against Destructive Decisions.)**

"I know you're free Thurs-"

"Forensics." **(Public Speaking)**

"I know you have photography on Fridays, so I guess you don't have time. There aren't any classes on the weekends. Your loss, I guess. Jessica takes ballet and she talks non-stop about it."

"You like it so much, you join. I have no interest in ballet, whatsoever. I know you were just making a suggestion, but no thank you."

"Fine. You wouldn't be that good anyway."

"And how do you know?"

"You can't walk across a flat surface without tripping on something. You know, I think you're just jealous that you can't be as graceful as Jessica."

"You're comparing _me_ to that bubble-head you call a girlfriend. What has gotten into you? The Edward I know would never do that."

"I know, I'm sorry. Jessica has me stressed out lately. She's trying to pressure me into the whole sex thing, but she knows about my sex before marriage beliefs. She knows that I want to wait until my wedding night to do any of that."

"Edward, if she doesn't respect your decisions about sex, then she doesn't deserve to be with you. You need someone that understands and respects everything you believe in."

"I guess you're right, but I think I love her. I don't want to break up with her over something as small as this." Ouch, that hurt.

"In a relationship, it's the small things that really count."

"Alice tell you that?"

"Yeah and it's in The Wedding Singer."

Edward laughed. "Of coarse you'd remember that."

"Hey, my mind is full of useless junk, you know that."

"Yeah, I do know that. I can't watch a movie with you if you've seen it before. You start reciting the entire scene, word for word."

"Well, I guess that you'll just have to find more movies I haven't seen."

"I guess I will. Come on, we better get to school," he said, getting in his car.

"Fine," I said, getting in the passenger's side.

The ride to school was quiet. Edward had the radio on to the classical station he always listens to when he's not with Jessica. Seriously, I can't stand that girl. She needs to respect Edward's beliefs. She doesn't even like Edward anyway. I can tell. She only likes him because he's popular and rich. Since he won't have sex with her, I bet she's sneaking around with someone else. She's the kind if person who'd do that.

We pulled up in the school parking lot. As soon as I saw Alice, I jumped out of the car and ran to her.

"Hey, Alice. Do you want to go shopping after my art club meeting? I need to get some new clothes," I said.

"Sure, I'll tell Rose. We can make it a girl's day," she said, enthusiastically.

"Great."

Alice was an amazing shopper. She knew exactly what to get you to make you look amazing. She can also get any of the store assistants to do anything. Some people underestimate her because she's 4'11" and extremely thin. She has short black hair styled into spikes, making a halo around her head. She had emerald green eyes, like her brother, only less striking. Did I mention she and Edward are siblings? Oh, well. Except for their eyes, you can hardly tell.

Edward is 6'2" and has amazing copper hair that never wants to lay flat on his head. Edward is muscled, only slightly, not as much as Emmett.

Emmett is 6'3" and looks like a serious weight lifter. His biceps are about the size of Edward's head. He has short, curly brown hair and ice blue eyes. He acts like a five year old instead of an eighteen year old. He may look mature, but he's just a kid at heart.

I'd have to say that the most serious out of all of us is Jasper. He's 6'2" like Edward and has a mop of curly blonde hair on the top of his head that Alice likes to play with. He has a light blue, almost gray color to his eyes. He's always over thinking things. He's one of those goody two shoes, just like me, only he has different reasons. If he gets in trouble, he gets grounded. If I get in trouble, I get a beating.

Alice and I walked into the school and to our lockers where we found a gorgeous blonde waiting for us.

Rosalie Hale is the most beautiful girl in Forks High. My self-confidence drops to almost nothing just being near her. She has long, wavy, golden blonde hair to the middle of her back and has legs a mile long. She had the most magnificent violet eyes and wonderful smile. Every girl wants to be her and every guy wants to date her. Emmett's lucky that he got to her before some creep did.

"What's up bitches?" she asked as we approached her.

"Nothing much. Just going shopping after Bella here gets out of her art club meeting," Alice said.

"You do too many things, Bella. High school is supposed to be fun, not stressful," Rose said.

"I'm not stressed out. I like being busy and doing things I like," I said.

"You hate art club, public speaking, there is nothing for you to do on student council or S.A.D.D, and do you like photography? Otherwise, all of that stuff you're in is completely pointless," Rose said.

"I don't hate art club, there is a ton of stuff for me to do on the student council and S.A.D.D, you're right about public speaking, and I happen to love photography. You know that I want to be a photographer for a world magazine or something. So not all of that is pointless," I said. "Besides, all of that stuff looks great on college applications."

"I guess you're right. But you should have someone nagging you about that, not you doing in voluntarily," she said.

"Well, Rose, I don't really have someone to nag me about it. My dad is working all of the time, so we don't really see each other," I wish, "and I don't really have anyone else that would care."

"Bells, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay, Rose. You forgot," I said. "Lucky you," I said under my breath.

"You're wrong, though, Bells," Alice said, "Esme and Carlisle care about you almost as much as me and Edward combined. They'd nag you if you didn't already do all of that extra-curricular stuff. They love you."

"That's true, Bella. Carlisle and Esme love you just as much as Alice and Edward. You're like a daughter to them," Rose said.

"You're right. Thanks guys, I really needed that," I said.

"Well, for all of the times you helped us, we have to help you somehow," Alice, said. I smiled and headed to class.

I wish they could help me. I wish they could make my horrible life at home go away, but I could get them killed. Charlie would kill them without a second thought and I couldn't do that to them. I love them too much.

As I was walking to my first period class, I saw pressed up against the lockers, making out with Edward. A pain worse than any Charlie has ever inflicted on me, torn through my chest at the sight. I wished it was me there, instead of Jessica. But it wasn't and it never will be. I had given up long ago to any wishes that Edward would feel the same way about me that I felt about him.

I walked into the classroom, sat down, and fought the tears that threaten to fall, in more pain than I ever had been.

* * *

**i'll try to update faster, but i also have to update my other story, My New Life, which you should check out. anyways, review and i'll be more motivated to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. i never will.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Thanks for shopping with us, Bell," Alice said. She and Rosalie had just dropped me off at my house after shopping for two hours in Port Angeles.

"It was my pleasure. I actually had fun," I said. They looked at me weirdly. They had been doing that all day, but this time it was because I said I had fun shopping. I hadn't made my dislike for shopping a secret, and they knew it. It was very rare when I would suggest going shopping. I'd rather hang out with Edward, but he's been busy lately with Jessica. Bitch.

"Well, we'll see you later," Rose said.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye."

I watched them drive off before I walked in the house. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Charlie standing in the living room, looking at me with a murderous expression on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled at me. "I needed my dinner two hours ago!"

"I thought you said that you weren't going to be home, so I made plans with Alice and Rosalie," I said. Big mistake.

"You don't talk back to me and you have to be here when I get home, or there'll be consequences, young lady," he said, walking towards me.

"I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again. Please!" I pleaded. That made it even worse.

"Shut up you bitch!"

He punched me in the gut, making me winded. I sank to the floor and he kicked me there over and over again. I swore I heard a crack when he kicked my ribs. He just kicked me and punched me over and over again until I finally lost consciousness.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

When I woke up, I was still on the floor in the living room. It hurt so much to breath; my ribs must either be broken or bruised. Luckily, there was no blood this time, but my clothes were off. He did it while I was passed out!

I slowly got up, careful not to make any sudden movements for my ribs, and I went to my room. It was nearly five in the morning, so I got dressed, made Charlie breakfast, and waited until he finished so he could leave.

After he left, I got in the shower, put on some new clothes, and waited for Edward. I waited and waited. I called Alice when there was only ten minutes left to get to school.

"Hey, Bella. Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm still at home. Edward was supposed to pick me ten minutes ago, and he's not here yet," I said.

"That's because he's here. He drove Jessica to school today. He didn't call you to tell you he can't drive you? That's just messed up. He should've said something," she said.

"It is messed up. He could have at least warned me. I would've walked or something. Now I'm going to be really late. I guess I'll see you later."

"No, you're not. You're going to see me now. I'm picking you up. I'll see you in a minute."

"Alice, no. You're going to be late too. I can walk."

"I really don't care if I'm late and I'm not letting you walk. Now this conversation's over so I can pick you up."

I sighed. "Thanks, Ali."

"You're welcome."

She hung up and I waited five minutes until I heard her car horn honk. I went outside and got in her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She started driving when I closed the passenger door.

"Sorry, I would've been here sooner, but I yelled at Edward for leaving you without a way to get to school," she said.

"That's fine, Alice. I just appreciate you driving me on such short notice," I said.

"It's no problem. I'm just pissed that Edward didn't even call you to tell you he wouldn't drive you."

"It's fine, Alice. I'm sure he just forgot."

"He shouldn't have forgotten. You're his best friend. He cares about you more than anyone else."

I just sighed. I knew he cared about me. I just wish he'd care about me in the more-than-friends way. I highly doubt that he will ever know how much I love him in the more-than-friends way.

"Bella, what's that on your face?" Alice asked as we pulled into the parking lot. Thanks to her driving, we still had time before we had to get to class.

"What's what on my face?" I asked, playing dumb. I knew that she must've seen part of the bruise on the side of my face.

"That, right there." When she touched my bruise, I flinched.

"Oh, that. I tripped going up the stairs and hit the side of my face on the railing. I tried covering up this morning so you guys wouldn't freak out." Please believe it. Please believe it.

She didn't look that convinced, but she said, "Well, you should be more careful when you walk. We don't want to lose you before we have to."

"Okay Alice. I'll try."

We got out of the car and walked over to our friends. I noticed that Edward wasn't there. He's probably with Jessica. Ever since he started dating her, he hung out with us less and less. Twenty bucks says that he'll sit with her at lunch instead of us. Anyone?

The bell rang and I walked to my locker, got my books, and went to my class. Nothing really exciting happened all day. Angela, a girl in my English class asked me for help with the essay the teacher assigned. Exactly as I predicted, Edward didn't sit with us at lunch.

As I went to my biology class, I decided that I shouldn't talk to Edward this hour because he forgot about me this morning. Did I forget to mention that Edward was my lab partner? Well, he is and right now, I'm prepared to give him the silent treatment.

I sat down in my seat and pulled out Pride and Prejudice. It was the book I was doing for the English assignment. Even though I read it a thousand times already, I still read it over and over again. I liked it and some other classics.

I heard the chair next to me pull out and I tried not to look up.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Edward said. I just ignored him.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Again I said nothing.

"Bella, what did I do?" Is he playing dumb or is he really that stupid?

"Oh, I don't know, Edward. There were a bunch of possibilities running through my head when I waited for Alice to pick me up instead of walking to school in the freezing rain!" I said.

"Oh, that," he said.

"Yes, that Edward. You were supposed to pick me up this morning."

"Well, you should just get a car of your own! Why do I have to pick you up all the time?" he yelled. The teacher walked in and looked at us funny. Even he knew that Edward and I never fight.

"You know what, Edward? Just forget it. I'm sorry I was such a burden for you. You don't need to worry about giving me a ride anymore!" I yelled back. I turned to the front of the classroom and ignored him for the rest of class.

I went through gym class irritated, but grateful that I was allowed to wear sweatpants. There were no bruises on my arms, but the ones on my legs were hideous. Wearing shorts would bring up too many questions about them. The teachers would figure out that Charlie was hitting me, which would cause him to kill me before he could be arrested. He would make sure of that.

After gym I went outside and looked for Alice. I saw her waving to me by her Porsche and I walked over to her.

"Hey, would you like a ride to your house or did you and Edward fix everything?" she asked.

"Actually Alice, I'm not exactly speaking to Edward at the moment. I would love a ride home if it's not too much trouble," I said.

"It's not. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just need time to cool off."

"I understand. I'd be pissed to if he forgot to pick me up."

Alice drove to my house in silence, which was very unusual for her.

"Alice, is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking that if Edward blew you, his best friend in the whole world, off then what about the rest of us? Is he going to change completely? I mean, he's not even sitting with us at lunch, or hanging out with us before and after school. He's always with Jessica."

"I know what you mean. He has a temper lately, too. Yesterday, he just flipped out at me for no reason. I have this feeling that he's not going to be friends with us for much longer. I only hope I'm wrong."

"I have that exact same feeling. I really hope we're wrong." She pulled up to the curb outside my outside my house and I got out.

"Thanks for the ride, Alice. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella. Oh, do you want a ride tomorrow?"

"Sure, thank you."

"No problem. Bye!"

"Bye, Alice."

I walked into my house and did my homework. I was almost done when Charlie walked in the house. Uh, oh. I forgot to make his dinner. I was too caught up in my homework to notice the time. Shit!

"Where the hell's my dinner," Charlie yelled.

I just stood there, frozen in shock.

"Answer me, bitch!" he yelled.

"I didn't make it. I was doing-"

"I don't care what you were doing. I expect my dinner when I walk in that door!"

He kicked me in my stomach and I fell to the floor. As he beat me, I realized he was careful enough to make sure that I didn't lose consciousness. I found out why he did that when ripped my pants and underwear off of me. He wanted me to be awake when he raped me. It was so painful that not even my happy place could distract me. God, I wish he would just kill me already!

After he was done, I stayed on the floor, writhing in pain. All I could think was '_God, please take me now! I can't stand anymore of this. Please make it go away!_'

A few minutes later, I got up and went to my room. I dressed in my pajamas and sat on my windowsill, looking up at the cloud-covered stars, until my alarm went off. I stood up and started another terrible day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Just to warn you, this might be a short story. I could try to make it longer and then have a sequel if you want, but right now, i want to start the drama and it might not last long. Just to warn you. Please tell me what you think. Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i dont own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**  


* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Hey Bells! What's up?" Emmett said when Alice and I walked towards them in the parking lot. He picked me up and swung me around. A hiss of pain escaped through my lips. My ribs were still really sore.

"You okay?" he asked. He looked so concerned; it took everything I had to lie to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I slept funny last night and I'm kind of sore in some places." Try my whole body.

"Really? It looks as if you didn't get any sleep last night," Jasper said. "Are you really okay?"

"I promise, I'm fine. I fell asleep around four in an awkward position-don't say anything Emmett-and I woke up at six," I said. "I'm really fine."

"If your sure," Rosalie said. She looked just as concerned as Emmett and Jasper.

"I'm positive. Now can we get to class?" I started walking to my locker. They followed.

"Bella, I've just realized something! Didn't you miss you S.A.D.D. meeting yesterday?" Alice asked.

"No, it was cancelled. Ashley told me in gym yesterday," I said.

"Good, I didn't want you stressing about missing one meeting," she said.

"Actually, I was thinking of quitting some of those things after school. It's becoming too much with all of the homework we're getting this year," I said. It was really safer for me so I could get all of my homework done so I could make Charlie's dinner before he got home.

"Are you sick?" Emmett asked. "You're actually going to quite your precious after-school activities?"

"Yes, Emmett. It's just like what Rose said yesterday. It's too stressful."

"Oh, okay then. What one's are you quitting?" Jasper said.

"Everything but photography. I love that too much to quite it."

"Good. You need to something you like instead of the boring stuff for college applications. You need something fun," Rose said.

We got to my locker and they said they'd see me later. They walked off to their lockers and I walked to my English class. On my way there, I saw Edward and Jessica making out by some lockers. A pain slashed through me, the same one from a couple of days ago. This time though, it hurt worse. It was because Edward and I were fighting. That's why this pain seemed so much worse. I seriously don't know how much more pain I can live with before I really can't take it anymore. I'm sure it won't be much.

My day passed quickly without anything exciting happening. I passed Edward in the hall a couple times and each time he glared at me. I wonder if we'll ever be friends again. I really hope so. It hurts enough to know he only likes me as a friend when we're friends. It's almost unbearable to know that he hates me when I still love him so much.

At lunch, I saw my friends at a table in the corner. When they saw me, they glared. I'm sure my expression held a lot of confusion because Jasper stood up and walked towards me, dragging me to a deserted hall.

"Why would you say such things?" he asked. Huh?

"What things?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! Jessica told us she overheard you talking to Mike about us!" he yelled.

"What did I say? I'm having a hard time remembering talking to him since I never did!" I yelled back.

"Stop lying! You said that Alice was insane and needed to be committed! You said that you knew that Rosalie had plastic surgery to look that pretty, which you know is not true! You said that Emmett used steroids and cuddled with a teddy bear when he watched a scary movie; the first part may be a lie but the second was his deepest secret! He trusted you to keep that a secret! Finally, you said I needed therapy! You told them that I was kidnapped when I was little! I don't even know how you found that out. Only Alice and Rosalie know that, and they said that they didn't tell you! What made you tell that to the whole school? Wait, I'm sorry. You told Mike, who told the entire school! I can't believe you! We all trusted you with those secrets. We trusted you, period! And you betrayed us! How could you? Now the school is looking at us like we're freaks! You know, I can't even look at you right now! I'm leaving!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper, wait! I didn't say any of that!" I yelled at him, but it was too late. He already went back in the cafeteria.

I just stood there. I can't even believe that they thought I said any of those things. They know that I love them. The bell rang and I headed off to biology.

When I got there, Edward was already sitting at our table. When he saw me, he glared. I sat down without a word. I knew trying to convince him that I didn't say any of those things was pointless. He was as stubborn as me.

We sat there all hour and said nothing. I could tell that he was seething. I wanted to explain that I didn't say any of those things about our friends. But he wouldn't listen. I knew he wouldn't listen.

The bell rang and Edward jumped from his seat and rushed out of the classroom without even looking at me. That broke my heart. The last thing that was worth living for, hated me. He couldn't even speak to me.

I went through gym without really paying attention to anything. My teammates for whatever we were playing must have notice, because they never passed the ball to me. Some of the people glared at me like Edward did. I knew that they were pissed that I betrayed my friends like that. I just don't get how they could think I did that. I mean, they know how much I care about my friends. Hell, they knew how much I cared for complete strangers. I would never say anything like that to anyone, ever.

I walked home. In the pouring rain. By the time I got home, my lips were turning blue due to me being soaked in the cool February air. I went upstairs and grabbed as many blankets as I could. I wrapped them around myself and tried to stop shivering.

I was barely aware of the time passing. I realized that I forgot to make Charlie's dinner again, but I couldn't care less. I didn't care anymore. He could beat me, rape me, and make me bleed until I died for all I care. I just didn't care anymore.

I heard him stomp up the stairs and saw him bust my door open. He walked over to me and yelled something; I couldn't make out the words. He through me off of the bed and kicked me in the stomach. I was positive that a couple of my ribs were broken this time.

It went on for hours: him beating and raping me. Not once did I let out a scream. Not once did I show any pain. That's because I didn't feel any. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything.

After he got tired, he went to bed. I just stayed on the floor of my room, shivering and breathing as best I could with a broken rib. I heard my alarm go off, but I made no move to get up from my position on the floor. After about ten minutes, I heard Charlie go down the stairs. A moment later, he came bounding in my room.

"Where the hell is my breakfast?" he yelled.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even move.

He kicked me in the ribs, but even then, I did nothing.

"Useless bitch!" he yelled, kicking me a couple more times before he left.

After I heard the front door slam, I got up and showered, ignoring the pain and bruises. I didn't even look at myself in the mirror. When I got out of the shower, I wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at my hideous refection. I could see why nobody wanted to be my friend anymore. Almost my entire torso was a dark purple and even close to black in some places. There were a couple of bruises on my face that were a deep purple and I could clearly make out handprints on my arms and legs. I was trash. No one wanted me.

I went downstairs; a towel wrapped around myself, and found a knife. I went into my room and sat on my bed. I closed my eyes and thought of reasons why I shouldn't do this. I found none. My mom was dead, my dad beat and raped me because he hated me so much, my friends think I said terrible things about them, and Edward won't even speak to me. My life was worthless. It would have been better if I were never born. I wouldn't have caused this much pain to the people I love.

I opened my eyes as I sliced my wrist, wanting to feel something. I felt nothing. No pain, no dizziness; the things I usually felt when I got a cut. I just stared as blood trickled out of my wrist and onto the floor. When I started feeling lightheaded from loss of blood, I went into the bathroom to get a towel to stop the bleeding.

My knees started to shake and I fell to the floor. I looked down at my bleeding wrist cradled against my chest and cried. Cried because I'm worthless. Cried because no one cares that I'm sitting here after I cut myself. Cried because my father hates me. Cried because my mother died to get away from me. Cried because my friends hate me. Cried because Edward hates. Cried because I wanted to die.

After the bleeding slowed down, I grabbed a big bandage and put it over my cut. When my legs felt sturdy enough, I got up and cleaned up my mess. I washed the knife in the kitchen, but put it back in my room. I got on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I knew there was going to be hell to pay for skipping school, which I'm sure Charlie already knows about. Maybe this will be my last day alive.

When it was time to make Charlie's dinner, I went downstairs, and made his favorite. I heard the phone ring, but paid no attention to it. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

Charlie got home and ate his dinner in silence. Once he was finished, he pushed me to the floor. He beat me until I blacked out, and I hoped that it would me the last time.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

APOV

Bella didn't go to school today. Despite being mad and hurt at what she told Mike, I stilled cared about her. I was worried. She never missed a day of school. Even when she was sick, she went to school until the nurse forced her to go home. Today, she did even show up.

I called, hoping for her to answer the phone and tell me she was okay so I could stop worrying about her and go back to being mad. It took every ounce of my energy to stay mad at her. She was like my sister; it was almost impossible to be mad at her.

I hoped that she would come to school tomorrow. I needed to see her to make sure she was okay. I wanted to let her explain everything, but I needed to cool down. I didn't want to say anything I was going to regret.

Our friends weren't the same. Rosalie was pissed as hell. Jasper was extremely angry. Emmett, like me, was sad, disappointed, and confused. Edward was just… I don't know. He was pissed, sad, confused, and hurt. He loved Bella; even if he doesn't realize it yet, he loved her.

I only hope that everyone can get over this and be friends again. I hope that it won't be too late when we do. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Depressing, i know. i hate to do that, but it's essential. **

**I'm going on vacation on SAturday and i wont be getting back until the 28th, i think. so i wont be updating as much until after that. **

**Please review!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. only when i'm dreaming.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

I went to school in an immense amount of pain. It hurt to breath, I was coughing a lot, I was limping, and my wrist stung. I saw my friends leaning against Emmett's jeep. Everyone but Alice turned to glare at me. Alice just looked worried.

The school day passed slowly. No one talked to me. Everyone just glared. And that was all before lunch. I decided to just skip the rest of the day. I really didn't want to go to biology and gym was just gym. I never want to go to it.

I got home soaking wet again. I went into my room and grabbed the knife I had used yesterday under a loose floorboard. I stored a lot of stuff there. I had pictures and letters and a whole bunch of other stuff in there.

I looked at the only picture I had of my mom. She and I were sitting on a porch swing somewhere. We both looked so happy. Both of our eyes were bright and excited, about what I couldn't remember, I was only about five then.

Next to that picture was a picture of Edward and me when we were eight. We were laughing and smiling and we looked so happy. We had just made up. I was mad at him when I shouldn't have been; I overheard him and Tyler Crowley talking. Tyler said that I was a loser and that Edward shouldn't hang out with me anymore. I ran away crying. I ran to hide in the tunnel by the jungle gym and, about an hour later, Edward found me there. He asked why I was crying and I told him what I had heard. I yelled at him to go and leave me alone. I said he shouldn't be caught talking to a loser like me. All he said was that Tyler was ridiculous and that I was his best, best friend ever. He said that that would never change and that he would always care about me. I guess things change, huh?

With that thought, I took the bandage off, raised the knife, and sliced my wrist. As the blood ran down, so did the tears. I wanted someone to love me. I wanted someone to tell me how stupid I am to keep my abuse a secret and that cutting myself is the dumbest mistake I've ever made. I wanted someone to care for me. I wanted Edward to love me, to care for me, to tell me how stupid I was. I wanted him to realize what was happening to me and to stop it somehow. But, I guess that will never happen.

I heard the front door slam, and I looked at the clock. Shit, I forgot again. Time goes by when you're wallowing in self-pity. I quickly covered the floorboard, but kept the knife on the floor next to me. I won't be able to explain the mess. That's all Charlie will care about, the mess. He won't even think twice about my wrist or my depression for doing it. It's all about the mess. Damn, I'm going to be in trouble.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESS!" Charlie screamed. You would think the neighbors would hear and come see what's wrong, but no. They just stay in their houses, minding their own business.

He didn't give me time to answer. He kicked me repeatedly, thoroughly shattering my already broken ribs. While he kicked and punched me, I started coughing again. That can't be good.

He left me there after he was finished kicking me. I don't know what triggered it, but a memory of my mom suddenly popped into my head. It was a year before she died and we were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. She turned to me, and said, "Bella, I want you to remember something. A lot of people might hurt you in the future. They may tell you what you can or cannot do or put you down in some way. You'll have to face obstacles and overcome many things, but you need to trust someone, someone you love to help you through it all. If that person really loves you, they'll come to your rescue without a moment of hesitation. You need to find that someone. Trust them, love them, and care for them. They'll do the same to you."

At the time, it seemed like a load of crap. I didn't understand any of it, but now, it's all clear.

I crawled to the hallway, where one of the house phones were, and dialed.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

EPOV

I can't believe that Bella would say all of those things about our friends. I thought she loved them. I thought that she would never say any of that. I thought that we could trust her with our secrets. I guess I was wrong.

My cell rang and I glared at the caller ID. Bella. I really didn't think I could speak to her at the moment, but something in my gut made me answer.

"What, Bella?" I said, coldly.

"Edward, help," she said, panting.

"Why would I help you, Bella? After what you did?" I swore I heard her cough again.

"I can explain about that. I didn't do it! Someone must've set me-" she was cut off by someone shouting. Her father.

"ISABELLA SWAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE PHONE!"

I heard her breath being knocked out her followed by her screaming and a bunch of thumps. Did she fall down the stairs?

"You know you're not allowed to talk on the phone!" her father yelled.

I heard some more thumps, and then the line went dead.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay? Bella, you there? Bella? Bella!" I yelled. There was no answer. Charlie must have hung up.

I didn't even think about what I was going to do, I just jumped up and ran downstairs. I ran into Emmett and he stopped me.

"Whoa dude, where's the fire?" he asked.

"I think Charlie's beating Bella. We have to stop him! He'll kill her!" I said.

"Okay, let's go," he said, running down the stairs with me. Alice was in the living room, reading a magazine. She looked up when we ran through.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"Charlie's beating Bella. We gotta stop him," Emmett said.

"I'm coming with you," Alice said, getting up and running with us.

We got in my Volvo and sped off to Bella's house. I hope we're not too late.

When we got there ten minutes later, Charlie's cruiser was gone. We ran in the house and my heart stopped at what we found.

BPOV

I called the only person who I loved, trusted, and cared about enough to save me.

"What do you want, Bella," he said coldly.

"Edward, help," I panted. The broken ribs were making it hard to breath.

"Why would I help you, Bella? After what you did?" he said. I coughed; I think my ribs were digging into my lungs.

"I can explain about that. I didn't do it! Someone must've set me-"

"ISABELLA SWAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE PHONE!" Charlie shouted, cutting me off. He kicked me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. He kicked me again, down the stairs. I screamed at the pain.

"You know you're not allowed to talk on the phone!" he yelled, kicking me in the stomach more. My vision started going fuzzy, and I closed my eyes. Before I fell into unconsciousness, I saw stars.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. it's all i could get out before i went on vacation. Oh, well. Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

EPOV

No one moved. No one said anything. No one had the energy to. We had bought food and drinks, but they just sat there, on the table, untouched. No one was hungry or thirsty, but we all were guilty. At least we felt guilty.

Emmett, Alice, and I were the only ones in the hospital waiting room, in the late hours at night. None of us were tired, but it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. We hadn't called Jasper and Rosalie yet. We wanted to hear about Bella, first.

I know it's not going to be good. When we first walked in her house and saw her in a pile at the foot of the stairs, there was so much blood. Whenever I close my eyes, the sight of her, bloodied and broken, waited for me behind my eyelids. Carlisle, my father, said it was a miracle that she was still alive when we got to the hospital.

The scene of what happened when we got to her house kept replaying itself in my head…

_When we got there ten minutes later, Charlie's cruiser was gone. We ran in the house and my heart stopped at what we found._

_Bella was lying at the foot of the stairs, covered and surrounded by blood. There were gashes on her head, her shirt rode up so you could see the bruises covering her ribs, you could see the bone in her arm sticking out at an odd angle, and, the scariest of all: you couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest. _

_I ran over to her and put my ear to her chest. She wasn't breathing. I grabbed her wrist, the one that wasn't broken, and checked her pulse. It was weak, almost too weak, but it was there. As I let go of her wrist, I saw that my fingers were covered in blood. I wasn't really surprised, but I looked down to see what caused it. _

_There, on her wrist, were two cuts, both looking fairly new. Charlie couldn't have done this by beating her. She must have done it herself. How could she? Did she want to die? No, she wouldn't have called me for help if she wanted to die. Plus, she promised. We would do it together, many, many years from now. I can't think about this now. I have to get her to the hospital. _

"_Emmett, call 911. Alice, call Dad. We need his help now," I yelled._

"_An ambulance is on its way, but there was an accident on the highway. They might take a while to get here," Emmett said, kneeling down beside me. _

"_They need to get here now! She's dying!" I yelled._

"_I'm on hold for Dad right now," Alice said._

"_Good, give me the phone," I said, hand outstretched. Alice handed me the phone and kneeled down on my other side. _

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how may I help you," Dad said._

"_Dad, Charlie beat Bella, and she's hurt, badly. She's not breathing, but she has a pulse. It's weak, but it's there. The ambulance is on its way, but there was an accident on the highway, and it'll take too long to get here. What do I do?" I asked, desperately._

"_CPR, now," he said._

"_I can't. Bella's ribs are badly bruised. I think they're broken. If I do CPR, I might puncture a lung, or worse."_

"_Then try breathing for her. Give her mouth to mouth." I put my lips to hers and I felt and electric spark between us. I pulled back surprised, but almost immediately put my mouth back to hers. I breathed in for her, watched her chest rise, then fall. I did this over and over again while Emmett put the phone on speaker so we could all hear what else we have to do. _

"_Okay, Carlisle, now what?" Emmett said._

"_Are there any open wounds?" Dad asked._

"_Yeah, on her head and wrists. Wait. Did she do that herself?" Emmett asked, looking at her wrists. He looked horrified._

"_I think so," I said, as Bella's chest fell. I put my mouth back to hers and exhaled._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_It doesn't matter now. Dad what do we do?" Alice asked._

"_Get towels and hold them to her wounds to stop the bleeding. That's all about you can do now. Make sure you do move her head too much. Also, check her pulse again, to make sure it's still there," said Dad. Emmett ran up the stairs and took some towels out of the linen closet._

"_What if it's not?" Emmett asked giving Alice a towel for Bella's head. _

"_Then you do CPR. Get her heart beating again. It doesn't matter if her ribs are broken. We can always fix her lungs. If you wait too long, it'll be too late."_

"_Okay, her pulse is still there. Now what?" Emmett asked._

"_Now you wait for the ambulance. I'll stay on the line with you until they get here," Dad said._

_We waited for the ambulance to arrive. It was taking forever. The only sounds were me breathing for Bella, and whatever noise Carlisle was around at the hospital. _

"_Check her pulse again," I told Emmett. He grabbed her wrist and felt for her pulse. _

"_I don't feel anything," he said, eyes wide._

"_Let me see. Alice, take over her breathing please," I said. I took Bella's wrist from Emmett, searching for a pulse. Nothing. _

"_Nothing," I said, breathlessly. I didn't move. I couldn't. I was too terrified._

"_Move," Alice said, pushing me out of the way. I snapped out of my reverie, moving to her head. I held the towels, soaked with her blood, to her wounds. I was breathing heavily, so close to hyperventilation. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. _

"_No, Bella. You promised! We would do it together! You can't leave me now! Please, Bella, please. You promised, Bella. Please. Please, stay with me. Please," I said, sobbing. _

_As I watched Alice do CPR, my life with Bella flashed before my eyes. Every genuine smile, every real laugh I had ever had, was with her. She was always there when I needed her. She always made me smile when that was the last thing I felt like doing. Her smile made me smile. When she laughed, I wanted to laugh. Whenever she cried, I felt like crying. Whenever she walked into a room, it would seem to brighten. Whenever someone would touch her, or even speak to her for that matter, I would get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jealousy? No girl ever had this effect on me. But I guess it was because she was my best friend. That sounded wrong, 'best friend'. It seemed like more than that. Sister, maybe? No, that sounded even worse. _

_I realized why best friend and sister felt so wrong while watching Alice trying to pump life back into the lifeless girl in front of me. I loved her. It was simple as that. Best friend and sister didn't sound right because I loved her as so much more than that. I loved her as a girl I could spend the rest of my life with, as a girl that I could hold and cherish. I loved her. I was in love with her. _

_As I realized this, the tears fell down my cheeks. She was dying at the moment. What a perfect time to realize that that I loved her. I may never be able to tell her. I may never be able to see her beautiful brown eyes light up ever again. I may never again see her smile, hear her laugh, or catch her when she trips. Ever. I won't ever be able to feel her warm hand on mine or feel the spark whenever we touch, again._

_I leaned down so my lips were at her ear. _

"_Okay, listen to my voice. I love you and I need you. Please… Please come back to me, Bells, please. I love you," I breathed. My tears hit the side of her face as the paramedics rushed through the door. Emmett filled them in as they took over for Alice doing CPR. They carefully lifted her onto a stretcher and carried her out of the house and into the back of the ambulance. I watched them drive off, still holding the bloodied towel._

Emmett had pushed me into my car and drove off to the hospital where we're waiting now. We were still covered in Bella's blood and tears still ran down all of our faces.

When we had first sat down, I started sobbing again. Alice had held me the entire time, and once I calmed down, we had talked to the police. I told them about my phone call with Bella. I described everything I heard in the background when she stopped speaking. We all described, in detail I might add, what we had seen when we arrived to her house. They had to believe us because, even to the paramedics, the position and the amount of injuries she had definitely wasn't caused by falling down the stairs.

After talking to the police, we sat in silence. It seemed like forever until one of our phones rang. It was mine.

"Hello?" I said in a dead voice.

"Dude, I have to tell you something. It's about- Wait. What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's in the hospital. Charlie was beating her. I'm not sure how long it's been going on. She's in surgery right now. She has been for the last three hours," I replied in the same tone.

"She's in the hospital? That makes me feel even worse!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I overheard Jessica talking to Mike at the party tonight."

"What party?" I asked.

"Oh, right. I was on my way up to drag you to it when you ran down the stairs to help Bella. That's why I was over," Emmett said.

"Oh," I said. "Anyway, what did you hear?" I asked Jasper.

"Jessica said that their plan to get us mad at Bella was genies. She was the one who told Mike all of those things, and he told everyone that Bella told him. She was telling us the truth the whole time," Jasper said. I groaned and my head fell back and hit the wall.

"She must've overheard Alice and Rosalie talking about your kidnapping thing and she's watched movies with us, so obviously, she knows about Emmett. I can't believe we believed what we heard. Bella would never say those things," I said.

"We were so stupid. And blind! How could we not see that Charlie was beating Bella? Now that I think about it, it's quite obvious. No one trips that much."

"I know. We're her best friends. We should've known. We might've been able to stop-" I stopped talking when Carlisle walked in.

"Listen, I got to go. Carlisle just walked in. I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Okay. Text me what room she's in and Rose and I'll visit her," Jasper said.

"Kay. See you later, then."

"Bye."

I closed my cell and looked at my dad. He looked like he was sad. That can't be good.

"Dad…" I said.

"There was a lot of internal bleeding; some old, some new. She has four broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and a broken arm. She looked a little starved. There was no food in her system at all, so I guess she hasn't eaten in a while. That could be because she wasn't allowed to eat, or she just didn't."

"I think it's because she couldn't. She would always stuff her face at lunch," Emmett said.

"We'll take care of that when she wakes up. Anyway, the head wounds weren't too deep and we took a MRI to see if she had internal bleeding there as well. Thankfully there was none, but we're going to monitor her brain activity. She's stable, but not very. We're going to keep her in intensive care for a while, at least until she wakes up. If her brain activity improves, it'll be before then. I think she'll make a full recovery," he said. I breathed out a sigh of relief. She was going to be okay. But, why did he look sad?

"There's more. Bad news, I'm afraid. There was some bruising of her lower pelvis and her upper thighs. I had a gynecologist look at that, and it turns out that she was raped. Multiple times. I think it was her… I think it was Charlie. If she were out anywhere, it would've been with you guys. I just can't believe that that man did this to her. She's been nothing but sweet and kind her whole life. What could've motivated him?" he said.

"He probably blamed her for her mother's death. Wasn't she on her way to pick Bella up when she was in the accident? He must see it as Bella's fault because she was the reason her mom was out on the roads. I think she believes him, too," Alice said.

"But she knows it's not her fault. It was the middle of winter and she was nine. She would've gotten seriously sick if she walked home and there are no buses going out to her house. Her mom had to pick her up," Emmett said.

"Dad," I said, changing the subject, "did she cut herself?"

"I'm afraid so. They look recent, only a few days old. Did something happen in the last few days that might have brought this on?" Dad asked.

"A rumor was spread about her telling Mike Newton some of our secrets. It was really personal stuff like Emmett and his teddy bear and Jasper and some of his past. We were really mad at her and we didn't believe her when she said she didn't do it. Jasper just found out that Jessica was the one who told Mike to get us to stop being friends with Bella. Actually, I think it was supposed to be just me. She knows that if any of the guys are mad at someone, I'll be mad at them, too. She thinks that Bella and mine's friendship is a threat. She wanted to get her out of the picture," I said.

"Whatever the reason was, I have to seriously consider therapy. I don't want to, but I have to," he said.

"No, Dad. She just needs to talk to us. Then she'll be fine. She only had us left in her life, and she thought we wanted nothing to do with her. If I were her, I would've done the same thing in her circumstance. It'll make things worse for her if she talked to a therapist. Please, Dad? She'll be fine if she just talked to us."

"Fine. If she doesn't get better though…"

"We'll call the therapist the second we need to. Can we see her?"

"Only one at a time."

"Edward, why don't you go first?" Alice said. As I walked past her, she grabbed my arm and said, "I heard what you said at her house. All I have to say is it's about time!" She gave a big smile and let me go.

I followed Dad to Bella's hospital room. When we got there, I held my breath. I didn't know how she would look. Would she be hooked up to a whole mess of machines? Would there be a blood transfusion? What else would be there?

I walked in, and exhaled in relief. She was only hooked up to a couple of machines; one to monitor her brain activity and one to monitor her heart. She had a bandage over a wound on her forehead and a cast on her left arm, covering her cuts on her wrist. There was also a brace on her right ankle and a bandage on her leg. It could've been worse.

"She's been through hell and back. I'm so surprised that she's still alive. If it was anyone else, they would've died," Dad said.

"Yeah, she's a fighter," I said, my voice cracking.

"Have you finally realized that you love her? Is that why you're so emotional?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked.

"Come on, Edward. It's been obvious for years. Maybe that's why Jessica did what she did, because she could tell too. Your mother has always said that you two were meant for each other, absolutely perfect for each other. A blind man could see that. It's about time you've realized that, because I could tell she loves you, too. And she knew it. She just didn't think that you felt the same way. That's why losing you and everyone else hurt so much."

"She loves me, too?"

"She'd be crazy not to, but yes she does. She is completely head over heels for you, Edward. You're a lucky man. I'll leave you two alone." He smiled at Bella before he left. "Rest!" he called out the door. I looked after him, confused until I heard a weak chuckle right next to me. My head snapped down, my green eyes meeting deep, milk chocolate brown ones.

* * *

_**A/N: Do you know where i put in the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen line? i love that movie! (i don't own that either) Anyway, please review!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**That Transformers 2 line was: **_"Okay, listen to my voice. I love you and I need you. Please… Please come back to me, Bells(Sam), please. I love you," _

_

* * *

Previously on A Trip To The Stars…_

"_She loves me, too?"_

_"She'd be crazy not to, but yes she does. She is completely head over heels for you, Edward. You're a lucky man. I'll leave you two alone." He smiled at Bella before he left. "Rest!" he called out the door. I looked after him, confused until I heard a weak chuckle right next to me. My head snapped down, my green eyes meeting deep, milk chocolate brown ones._

Chapter 7

BPOV

I felt as if I was drowning in dark waters, just floating near the surface. I couldn't resurface or sink any deeper. A decision had to be made. Soon.

I could give up on my life; finally have the release I've been waiting for since I was nine. I could sink.

Or, I could find a way to survive. I could fight. I could make my friends believe me, I could tell them about Charlie, and about everything he does to me. I could break the surface.

Which one should I choose?

I could choose the easy one, sinking, or I could the hard one, resurfacing.

Personally, I think I fought in my life hard enough. My friends are pissed at me, my father hates me, and he makes the effort of showing it to me. Worse of all, Edward hates me. Everything else I could live with, but having my best friend, the man I love, hate me is too much. I could give up so easily and I highly doubt anyone would care.

Just as I was making my choice, I heard the voice of my angel, proving me wrong.

_"She's been through hell and back. I'm so surprised that she's still alive. If it was anyone else, they would've died," a man said. _

_"Yeah, she's a fighter," the angel said, my voice cracking._

_"Have you finally realized that you love her? Is that why you're so emotional?" the man asked._

_"What do you mean 'finally'?" my angel asked._

_"Come on, Edward. It's been obvious for years. Maybe that's why Jessica did what she did, because she could tell too. Your mother has always said that you two were meant for each other, absolutely perfect for each other. A blind man could see that. It's about time you've realized that, because I could tell she loves you, too. And she knew it. She just didn't think that you felt the same way. That's why losing you and everyone else hurt so much."_

He loved me?

Just those words made me realize that giving up was wrong. It may be easy, but it will hurt someone important to me, and I couldn't stand that. Hurting my angel, Edward, hurt more than anything Charlie could strike me with. Deciding to live, no matter what I may go through when recovered with Charlie, was worth anything if I got to be with Edward. My decision was made.

I broke through the surface of the black waters and met Carlisle's soft green eyes. I looked around I figured I was in the hospital, what with all the machines and annoying beeping. Next to me, I saw Edward standing next to me, talking to Carlisle.

"She loves me, too?"

"She'd be crazy not to, but yes she does. She is completely head over heels for you, Edward. You're a lucky man. I'll leave you two alone." He smiled at me before he left. "Rest!" he called out the door. I looked after him and chuckled. Suddenly, Edward's head snapped his head towards me, his piercing emerald eyes meeting my muddy brown ones.

EPOV

"Bella…" I said, my voice thick with tears.

"Hey you," she said, her voice hoarse. I quickly poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on her bedside table, put a straw in it, and brought it to her lips. She drank it gratefully, wincing a little bit. Her throat must be sore.

"Thank you," she said, more clearly.

I took a deep breath and tried to steady my shaking hands as I set the glass down next to the pitcher. "So, how are you feeling?"

_How are you feeling? Really, Edward? She just had the shit beaten out of her by her own father. How do you think she's feeling?_

"I'm fine. A little sore, but fine," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I feel like I've been crushed by a semi. I've been better," she said.

"Maybe you should sleep. I can get a nurse or-"

"Edward, what did you mean by 'she love me,_ too?_" she asked.

"You heard that?" I asked, stalling. Did she really love me? Should I tell her that I love her? If she doesn't return the feelings, will our friendship be the same? That's what's most important to me: our friendship. I couldn't bear it if we weren't friends anymore. I needed her like I needed oxygen.

"Edward."

I sighed and sat down in the plastic chair next to her. I took her hand and started playing with her fingers.

"I meant that… I love you, Bella. I'm in love with you. And I couldn't believe someone as perfect as you could love me back. Or don't you?" I asked, instantly worried.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I do. More than I thought it possible."

"Edward… I love you, too. And how could you think of me as perfect? Did anything that just happened register in that thick head of yours? I'm far from perfect."

"Bell, you survived beatings and things way worse from your father. Even though you kept it all a secret and it appears that you cut yourself, which we need to talk about later, by the way, you survived it. Anyone else and they would've given up, but you endured it. That, plus many other things, makes you perfect to me."

"I only did it a few times. I knew it was wrong, but it was a release, you know? A way of escaping for a few minutes."

It took me a moment to realize that she was talking about the cutting.

"Still, Bells, that's no excuse. You could've killed yourself. Did you really want to?"

"You guys were pissed at me. You wanted nothing to do with me. I couldn't take that. Plus, I had had enough with my dad. I wasn't exactly trying to kill myself, I just needed a way to escape."

"Still, Bella. I could've lost you. I can't live through that. I need you, Bella. You can't leave me like that."

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make up for what I've done, but it's true. I'm so, so sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek and I kissed it away.

­"I'd say it's okay, but you and I both know that it's not. I do forgive you, though. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now, Miss Swan, you need rest. You shouldn't be stressing about anything now. You need to get better so you can get out of here and I can take you on a date," I said, smiling.

"Edward, where am I going to go when I get out of here? What happened to Charlie? Is he-"

"Hey, hey, relax. You have to calm down. Charlie was gone when we found you. The police are at your house waiting for him to get there. If he doesn't, then they'll find some other way to find him. They suggest that you get a restraining order against him. I'm not sure why or how that will help, but they say that you should. And as for your living arrangements, I believe that you'll be living with me. I'm not positive, though.

"Now that I've answered your questions, you need to sleep. I'll go get my dad." I bent down and kissed her bandaged forehead.

I had a nurse page my dad and a few minutes later, he met me outside Bella's room.

"Okay, Bella. How do you feel? And no lying!" he said.

"I hurt. A lot," she said.

"Okay, then. Let's do something about that. First, though, follow my finger."

He pointed a tiny penlight at Bella's eyes while he moved his finger around in front of her face.

"Everything looks good. Now, let's take care of that pain thing." He stuck her IV with a syringe of pain meds. Moments later, Bella's eyes began to droop.

"That will do," my dad said, watching her eyes. Then, he left the room.

"Edward… don't go," my Bella said, her voice slurring with sleep.

"I won't. I'm right here," I said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

I watched as her eyes fluttered closed. Soon, she was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not to happy with that chapter, but i'm sorta stuck. Please help me by PMing me your suggestions!**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry it took so long. you know how writer's block gets. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. i never will. though Edward would be nice.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

"So we have a bit of a problem. Rosalie feels you should stay with her because she can apparently take care of you better than anyone else. Jasper wants you to stay with him because he feels as if he's your big brother and needs to protect you. Emmett wants you to stay with him for the same reasons as Jasper. And Edward and I think you should stay with us because we can take care of you, you're my best friend, you're Edward's girlfriend, and we have a doctor in the house. If you have any problems, my dad can take care of that in an instant. So, where do you want to go?" Alice asked.

It was only the day after I woke up and Alice was already bugging me to no end. She was going over everything about where I'm supposed to go after I get out of the hospital, future shopping trips we apparently _needed_ to have, and how sorry everyone was for blowing up at me, though it was completely unnecessary. I already forgave them for everything.

"Alice, leave her alone. She's has a while to think about where she wants to go, so be patient. Okay?" Edward said, sitting next to me on the bed and putting an arm around my shoulders.

He's been the perfect… _boyfriend? _We didn't really cover what we were yet. I know he loves me and I him, but we haven't actually established anything. I think he's still with Jessica, but I'm not sure what he's going to do. Is he going to break up with her? Is he going to stay with her and disregard my feelings for him? But he feels the same way about me, so it won't make sense if he stays with her.

Anyway, he hasn't left my side. I think he even sleeps here. He's gotten everything I've needed and makes sure I'm comfortable. He brings me everything I want and has Carlisle check me when I'm even in a little pain. He's so overprotected and sweet and just… perfect. I don't think it's possible to love a person as much as I love Edward.

Alice sighed. "Fine. But I want an answer in a few days. I need to know if I have to set up a room for you. Oh, I know just how to decorate it, too. Lime green walls, purple and lime bedding…" she trailed off, mumbling under her breath.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, then turned to Edward.

"Where do you want me live?" I asked him.

"Personally, I would love it if you would live with me, but it's entirely your choice," he said.

"I don't think Jessica would like that very much," I said.

"Why would Jessica matter in this decision?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. Realization dawned on his face.

"Oh. I didn't break up with her yet, did I?"

"I didn't know you were going to."

"Of course I am, Bella. I told you I loved you. I want to be with you. Besides, I would break up with her even if I wasn't in love you."

"Why?"

"She started the rumor about you. It makes sense if you realize it. She's seen movies with us, so she's seen Emmett with his teddy bear. And she could've easily overheard Alice and Rosalie talking about Jasper. I knew you wouldn't say things like that. It didn't make sense, and I'm so sorry for believing that you did."

"Edward, you already apologized. And I already forgave you. You need to stop."

"But still. I can't even describe how sorry I am."

"I know. But, if you say sorry one more time, I will gladly have Emmett beat your ass."

"And risk ruining my pretty face?" Ah, sarcasm, a friend and an enemy all at the same time.

"I would strictly forbid him to go anywhere near your face." He just laughed and ruffled my hair.

There was a knock on my door and Jasper and Rosalie came in. They stopped and stared at the huge teddy bear sitting on the floor next to the bedside table.

"Emmett?" Rose asked.

I laughed and nodded. "He was here earlier with Esme. He would've stayed, but after breaking the pitcher of water, knocking over the IV, and hitting a nurse with the bear trying to set it down, Carlisle decided that it was better if he went home."

Rose laughed and Jasper said, "Sounds like Emmett."

"So, how are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"I've been better, but I'm fine," I said.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm so, so-" I cut her off.

"Rose, I know. And I forgive you. All of you. Now can we please just drop it? Put it behind us and forget about it?"

"Yeah, of course. Just know that we love you, Bells. We all do, really. You're like a sister to us," she said.

"Well, not to me," Edward said with a wink at me. Rose looked confused until she saw my blush.

"No way!" she yelled, smiling.

"What?" I asked her, playing dumb.

"You two? Really?"

"Oh, that."

"So?"

I exchanged a look with Edward and smiled.

"Yep. Really," he said. Rose squealed and launched herself at us.

"Hey, watch the wires!" Edward said, making sure she didn't disrupt anything while she hugged us.

"Oh, I can't believe it! You two are perfect for each other! I thought you guys would never get together! Oh my God, I'm so happy!" Rose said.

"Me too, Rose. Me too," I said.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this love fest, but can I talk to Bella alone please?" Jasper asked. Alice pulled Rose off of me and Edward and Edward kissed my forehead before saying, "Well, I guess I have someone to break up with. I'll be back later. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said as I watched him leave.

"So you guys are finally together," Jasper stated, watching our exchange.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked.

"It's been obvious for years that you loved him and that he loved you. I'm surprised that it's taken this long. I thought no one could be that dense."

"Hey," I said. He laughed and then sighed.

"Seriously, Bella. I'm so, so sorry. I should've known that you wouldn't have said those things. It's just… when the kidnapping thing came up… I just snapped. I knew you didn't even know about it, which I'm also sorry about, but I didn't even think. I was too pissed to realize that you didn't know. I'm so, so, so sorry," he said. He looked so sad and vulnerable and… sorry. I hated to see him that way.

"It's okay, Jasper. It's not your fault. I would have done the same thing in your situation. I forgive you," I said. I pulled him over to me and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled away. I looked at him, confused.

"I think you should know about the whole kidnapping ordeal, now that you've heard of it. Plus, you're like my sister. You deserve to know," he said.

"Oh, Jasper. You don't have to tell me. It must be hard for you," I said.

"I want to, Bells. And it's not so hard to talk about now. I've gone to therapy and it's helped a lot."

"Okay, but if you feel uncomfortable, just stop. Alright?"

"Okay. So… you know how my parents are big time lawyers?"

I nodded. His parents were the best lawyers in the state of Washington. Most of the criminals in the federal prison were put in there because of them.

"Well, there was this one guy that they put in prison who had charges ranging from trafficking to murder. He was actually one of the drug lords in Seattle. Anyway, he had a partner who was pissed when he was put in prison. His partner had no idea where to get his 'merchandise' to sell. He had this one client who got less than what he ordered. So, he tried killing the partner.

"To say he was livid he was trying to be killed was an understatement and it was because my parents put that one guy behind bars. To get back at them, he decided to take away their pride and joy: me.

"At the time, we were living in Seattle, so it was easy for him to stalk them at his various hideouts. He followed them around for a few weeks and when they were working late one night at the office and my babysitter was out on the patio talking on the phone, he broke in and grabbed me.

"I was scared out of my mind. I tried running, screaming, anything to get me away from that man. He eventually drugged me to get me to stop squirming. He drove out of town, out of state, and locked me in a room, in a cabin, in the middle of the forest. He would give me little food and water, and when I did something to irritate him, he would beat me.

"After a month, I lost hope of anyone coming to get me. I thought my parents didn't love me or care about me. For all I knew, they thought I was dead. So, instead of wishing for someone to find me, I moped around, ready to give up. I actually wondered why he didn't just kill me.

"That man had me for seven weeks before the police tracked him down. I was reunited with my parents and I was brought to the nearest hospital to be treated for my injuries. One of the doctors had someone from the psyche ward to talk about what had happened with me because I had been waking up from nightmares about that one man and what he did to me.

"At first I refused to talk to him. I wouldn't even look him in the eyes. But, one night, I had the worst nightmare I had ever had. I was screaming and no one could calm me down. They had to give me some sleep meds to get me to relax. When I woke up in the morning, I asked the doctors if they could get the doctor from psyche. I talked to him and afterwards, I felt… better. I knew that I needed a lot more help, so the doctor recommended a therapist in Port Angeles to my parents. They were grateful that he didn't make a suggestion to one in Seattle because they were considering moving.

"Well, once I got out of the hospital, everything was out of our house in Seattle and in a house in Forks. It was far enough away from Seattle that my parents were at ease with leaving me alone with a babysitter. I saw the therapist in Port Angeles for about a year and a half. After each session, I felt better and better. Sometimes, when I feel uneasy, I still go to her. She, Dr. Victoria Taylor, has helped me a lot. I learned to trust people and I'm able to be alone without freaking out like I used to.

"Every once in a while, I get this feeling or have a nightmare that freaks me out. She gave me her number and whenever I need to, I call her. She said to when ever I needed, even if it was in the middle of the night. Talking to her has really helped a lot.

"I guess I told you all of this because I want you to realize that you can get past this, to not let this rule your life anymore. Well, I think that, since it helped me so much, that it will help you, too. You don't need this bottled up anymore, and you definitely need closure. So, if you want, I can give you her number.

"She can help you move past this, Bella, get on with your life, though you won't forget it. You can't forget it. It's not possible. It will always be there, in the back of your mind, but you'll learn to deal with it. You'll accept it and move on. I'll help you do it. All of our friends will help you do it. You're not alone, Bells. Remember that."

"Thank you, Jasper, for telling me all of this, for trusting me, for everything. I really wish that that didn't happen to you," I said.

"I thought you should know all of that, know that it's possible to get over it. But as for what happened to me, I wish it didn't happen, too. But, what's done is done and we can't do anything about it. What happened to you shouldn't have happened either. But there's nothing that can be done now except prove him wrong and not let this take over your life. If it does, he wins. And that can't happen. So, what are you going to do now?"

"What's the number for your therapist? I think I'd like to talk to her."

Jasper smiled at me and pulled me into another hug. "I love you, Bells. I don't know what any of us would do without you."

"Me, too." I looked up and saw Edward leaning against the doorframe, looking at us. I noticed that his cheek was red and gave him a questioning stare.

"Somebody got bitch-slapped," Jasper said in a singsong voice, as he pulled away from me.

"Yeah, Jessica wasn't too happy that I was breaking up with her. But, it's nothing. She looks worse," he said.

"You didn't!" I said, shocked.

"No, I didn't," he said, walking over to me. "Alice did. She insisted that she come with me in case Jessica tried anything. She actually went to give her something, and I quote, 'she's had coming.' Turns out that it was a nice right-hook. And of course Jessica fought back. She never really stood a chance against Alice. In fact, I feel sorry for you, Jazz. It took _six football players_ to get her off of Jessica. I think she's in here somewhere for a few fractured knuckles. I, personally, am very proud of her. She took my self-defense lessons seriously, though I wish she'd use it on a guy, instead, but she has you for that, man." He sat down next to me on the bed. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"I can't believe that Alice got into a fight. And _six football players?_ She's so tiny," I said.

"Yeah, well, Alice can be vicious when she has family involved," he said, holding my hand in his free one.

"Remind me to thank Alice. Now how much of our conversation did you hear?" I asked him.

"I walked in while you and Jazz were hugging. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to talk to Jasper's therapist to try to get over this whole thing. He thinks that it will help." Edward sighed.

" I think that's good idea. No matter how much I wish I were enough to help you, I know that you've been through things I wouldn't understand. But know that you can come to me with anything, got that? Whatever you need, Bells, I'll be there."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"Yeah, and I love both you guys," Jasper said. "Now where's my girlfriend?"

"Carlisle's office, getting told off," Edward said.

"Thanks. Get some rest, B. Love you."

"Love you, too, Jazz," I said.

When he was out of the room, Edward squeezed my hand.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think there's something that I need to ask you," he said.

"I believe there is something you need to ask me."

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Now, I'll have to think about that… yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiled at me and had so much love and adoration in his eyes that I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down to kiss me and I saw fireworks. I kissed him back and eventually, we pulled away breathless

"As much as I would love to keep kissing you, you need rest," he said. He moved to get up, but I grabbed his arm.

"Please stay with me," I said. He nodded and I scooted over to make room for him next to me. He laid down and found a way to hold me in his arms without causing me pain. He kissed me one last time before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, love."

"Edward?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to stay with you."

Edward smiled and held me tighter to him. He started to hum something calming and soothing… a lullaby?

As I drifted to sleep, I couldn't help but think that I could really get used to falling asleep this way.

* * *

_**A/N: i hope this chapter makes up for the last one. i also hope that Jasper's story doesn't disappoint. **_

_**Anyway, Please review!!!!!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry it took so long. I've started a new story, Hey Yo. check it out. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. I never will.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

EPOV

Bella's been in the hospital for about a week now. Carlisle said it was only to make sure some of her more sensitive stitches wouldn't rip out. But, she's coming home tomorrow and I can't wait.

There was still no sign of Charlie anywhere. If nothing shows up in the next few days, the state police was going to take over the search. I just hope they catch him soon. Bella's been waking up almost every night, screaming, because of a nightmare about that monster.

Luckily, Bella is going to go to Jasper's therapist in a few days. She asked me to come with her and I was more than happy to accept. I knew she'd need someone there to help her through some of the hard parts and I was honored that she wanted me. I guess that's what's boyfriends do in this situation, but I was still knew at this. For a long time, I looked at Bella as my best friend. Just recently, when I thought I was going to lose her, I finally realized that I wanted her as more.

Realizing I wanted her as more has made more than happy. I loved that I could still talk to her about everything, like when we were best friends, but then, I kept some things from her. Like what I did with Jessica on dates, I never really told her about that stuff. I just told if the date went well or not.

But now, she was the one I was going to take on dates. I would have to put more thought into the date unlike what I did with Jessica. I didn't want her to think that Jessica was any better than her, because she's definitely not. I would have to do something meaningful on out official first date. She really deserves something more special than dinner and a movie. Now what should I do?

"Edward?" my angel's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "What's on your mind? You've been so quite."

I was sitting on Bella's bed, next to her, with my arms around her. She had her head resting on my chest, looking up at me.

"Nothing really, love. Just thinking about some of the stuff we can do once you get out of here," I said.

"Anything exciting?" she asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," I said, leaning down to kiss her perfect, full lips.

I don't think I'll ever get used to the sensation of feeling Bella's lips moving with mine. The electric current flowing between us was indescribable. It didn't hurt; it felt amazing. I couldn't get enough of it.

I pulled away reluctantly after her heart monitor started beeping erratically. I rested my forehead against her. We were both gasping for air with idiotic smiles on our faces.

"Well, as much as I would love to keep doing this, you need to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," I said.

"That's right. I'm moving in with you," she said.

"Yep, and I can't wait. Waking up to you every morning has been absolutely amazing. I would love to keep doing that."

"Speaking of waking up, when was the last time you slept in a real bed? Or went to school for that matter?"

"Uh… well, it might have been the last time you did, with both the bed and school. I didn't want to leave you, Bells. Otherwise, the thought of you in that bloody pile at the bottom of your stairs would haunt me until I saw you again. I'm positive I'd think the last week was all a dream. I don't ever want to feel like I lost you again, Bella. It hurts too much."

"As much as I want to be mad at you for not sleeping properly and skipping school, I know I'd do the same if it were you instead of me, heaven forbid. I couldn't take not knowing if you were alright."

"I love you," I said, tightening my hold on her, burying my face in her luscious hair.

"I love you, too," she said, nuzzling her face in my chest.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. I could feel Bella's breathing evening out, and I felt my eyelids droop.

"Edward, I forgot to tell you something," Bella slurred.

"What's that, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Thank you."

I was confused. "For what?"

"For being the person I love and trust with everything I have. For helping me through all of this. For loving me enough to rescue me."

I smiled at her words. Though a 'thank you' wasn't needed, I was glad to hear that she loved and trusted me.

"Anytime, Bella. Anytime," I said before succumbing into sleep.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

"Alice, you are completely nuts!" Bella yelled, standing up from her hospital bed.

"Just put the damn outfit on, Bella!" Alice yelled back at her from the foot of the bed.

"I am not putting this on, Alice."

"And why not?"

"For one, this sleeve doesn't even look like it'll fit over my cast," Bella said, holding up her arm.

"Okay, I might have overlooked that," Alice mumbled.

"And another thing, you do realize that my legs are cut up and have stitches, right? They hurt like hell and those tight ass skinny jeans aren't going to help with that!"

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I should've thought about your injuries while picking out your coming home clothes."

Bella sighed, too. "It's okay, Alice. I guess I could wear those until we get to your house. I mean it's not like it's a long drive. Twenty minutes, tops. I've lived through worse, I can live through that."

I flinched in the chair I was sitting in when Bella said that she's lived through worse. I just can't believe that someone would do those horrible things to another person, let alone a father to his daughter! There was something seriously sick and twisted to be able to do that with no feelings of remorse.

"No, Rosalie is on her way here, I'll just have her get something else for you," Alice said.

"If you're sure. I can wear the clothes you have here," Bella said.

"No, Bella. I want you to be comfortable. It's really no big deal."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, Bella. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Alice left the room with her cell already to her ear.

"Alice really should have thought about your injuries when she picked out your clothes. Sometimes things are more important than being fashionable," I said, slightly annoyed at Alice.

"Edward, it's alright. I really don't mind," Bella said.

"I know you don't, but still," I said.

"Hey," she said, walking over to me and sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she rested her head on my shoulder. "It really is fine, Edward. I really didn't expect Alice to change her ways just because I got hurt. She actually told me that she didn't like to pick out clothes any different from what she would normally force me to wear because that would mean that I really am hurt. She just doesn't want to believe that what happened to me really happened." I sighted.

"Okay. I guess I just don't want you to feel any more pain then you already have. I don't want to see you hurt again. I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. Really, I-"

"Bella!" Alice said, running into the room. "They found him. They found Charlie."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey just to let you know, my school starts next Tuesday so updates might be later and later. I'm also working on two other stories and they have to get done, too, so...**_

_**Anyway, i have a poll up on my profile to see if you want charlie dead or alive. please vote!!**_

_**Review!!!!!!!!!!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i've been busy with school and i haven't really found time to write. I'll try to update each of my stories at least once a month, if i can. I am not giving up on any of my stories. I will try to update faster.**

**P.S. I want to thank VictoriaAngel for being my 100th review.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

"So Bella, where do you want to start today?" Victoria asked me. I'd been seeing her everyday for the last week, ever since I got out of the hospital. Talking with her really has helped. I kind of doubted it at first, but now there's no question.

"I don't know. We covered when the beatings started, how far they progressed, my depression for a few days, what changed my mind that last night, and how I'm handling everything now. Is there really much more we need to talk about?" I asked.

"Bells, you still haven't talked about what happened at the hospital that one morning," Edward said. He's come with me to every secession. He really is the perfect boyfriend. He's held my hand through the things that were hard to talk about and comforted me when I had to talk about some of the harder things, like the raping. When I had nightmares at night, which is just about every night, he's right there by my side to calm me down once I wake up. I really couldn't ask for better.

"I guess I should talk about that," I sighed.

"Only talk about what you feel comfortable with," Victoria told me. I nodded and took a deep breath.

" Well, I was talking to Edward when Alice came running into the room…

_"Bella! They found him. They found Charlie," she said. _

_I froze. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't even think of anything besides __**He's been caught. He can't hurt me anymore.**_

_"Bella? Bella. Breathe," Edward said as he shook me out of my trance. "You're going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you anymore."_

_I took in a shaky breath and looked him in the eyes. I saw so much love and passion and determination there that I couldn't help but believe him. I nodded my head and looked towards Alice and the police officer that came into the room with Carlisle shortly after Alice burst in here. _

_"He's really been caught?" I asked. _

_The police officer nodded and stepped forward. _

_"Miss Swan… Your father is behind bars, and he will be sentenced at a trial for physical and sexual child abuse. At the trial, he could be sentenced for around forty years in federal prison. Now, you must attend the trial and you can choose to testify. If you do, your father could be sentenced longer than if you didn't testify. We also have to deal with where you are going to stay. Someone from child services will be by where you're staying and discuss this. You may have a choice in the matter seeing as how you are almost eighteen and have one more year in high school. Well, now not the time. We will contact you to let you know when the trial is and see if you are able to come in for some questioning," the officer said. _

_"What kind of questioning?" Carlisle asked. _

_"Just what happened to her in the last few years," to me, "if you're up to it."_

_I nodded in acknowledgement. I really didn't know if I'd be able to talk about what happened in front of a bunch of detectives. I really wasn't sure if I was ready. I mean, it all just stopped. I'm still healing from the last beating._

_I felt Edward kiss my temple, so I turned my head and smiled at him. As soon as he smiled back, it really hit me. Charlie really can't hurt me anymore! I felt my smile grow wider as I threw my arms around a stunned Edward. He wrapped his arms tight around me and lifted me up bridal style. My lips searched his and he met mine eagerly. _

_I'm not sure how long we stood there, locked in a mind-blowing kiss until someone cleared their throat. We broke apart breathing heavily, both of us grinning like idiots. We turned our heads and saw a grinning Alice and Carlisle, joined by Rosalie and Emmett, who was wolf whistling. Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head as she smirked at us. _

_"Well, I hope we're not interrupting the love fest here," she said._

_"Shut up, Rose," Edward said. Rose just rolled her eyes. _

_"Anyway, I have your clothes Bella. They'll be a little more comfortable than the ones Alice originally picked out," she said, handing me my clothes. _

_"Thanks, Rose. I really appreciate it," I said._

_"No problem, Bell. I heard about your dad. That's great news."_

_"Yeah. It's kind of hard to believe though." _

_"That's understandable. So I suppose you want to get out of here?" _

_"Yeah, I really do. Thanks again for the clothes," I said, turning towards the bathroom. _

_"It's my pleasure. Let me know if you need help," Rose said. _

_"Me too!" Alice piped in. _

_"Okay," I said as I shut the bathroom door…_

"… Then we went to the Cullen's. I've been staying there since," I finished.

"Have you talked to the social worker yet?" Victoria asked.

"No, they called to see when they could come over a couple days ago. They actually should be coming to the house later," I said.

"What about the detectives? Have you set up a date where you could come in yet?"

"I'm supposed to go in this Saturday." That is only two days from now. I was a little worried about that, but I figured that it should be easier after talking to Victoria. Though, speaking to Victoria has only been easy because of Edward. I wonder if he'd go with me?

"Well," Victoria said, taking me out of my thoughts, "only talk about what you're comfortable with. If you go in too far too fast, it might ruin all the progress we've made."

"Okay. I'll only talk about what I've talked about with you."

"If you're okay with that."

"I am."

"Okay. Well, we don't have a cession for tomorrow and you're going in to talk to the detectives the day after that, so I want you to write down what exactly your nightmares are about for Sunday. Maybe we can get what exactly they're about and figure out what your subconscious is telling you. Then we might be able to find out how to stop your nightmares," Victoria said.

"Easier said than done, but alright. I'll do it," I said.

"Come on, love. Let's go home," Edward said.

I got up off of the big overstuffed couch and took Edward's hand as he led us to the parking lot. We got in his Volvo and started driving back to the Cullen's.

When we got there, there was a black car in front of the huge white house. It must be the social worker.

We got out of the car and went into the house and into the living room. A woman in a black pants suit and black-framed glasses was sitting on the couch with Carlisle and Esme. When Edward and I walked in, they all looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Emily Young and I'm from social services. I'm here to talk about your living arrangements," the woman, Emily, said sticking out a hand.

"Hello, and it's just Bella," I said, shaking her hand.

"Well, Bella. It seems, as I'm sure you know, that you don't really have a guardian to live with. Usually, we have to put the child up for adoption or foster care. But, seeing as you are a few months short of eighteen, and by the time your father's trial ends, you will be eighteen, I see no reason why you need to go into foster care, as long as you have proper living arrangements with an adult. My guess is that you do have an arrangement set up with the Cullens?" Emily said.

"Yes, Bella is always welcome here," Esme said.

"Good. Then I see no problem. As protocol, though, we have to check in every once in a while. But I'm sure there will be no problem. Well, thank you for having me. I must get going," Emily said.

"It was nice having you. I'm glad there were no problems in Bella's living arrangements. She really is like a daughter to us. We were crushed when we heard what happened to her," Carlisle said.

"I'm sure. From what you told me before, it seems like Bella is really close to you and your family. I'm happy this was resolved nicely. I've seen too many children be ripped away from their friends because of a situation like this," Emily said. "Well, I really must be going. It was nice meeting you all. Bella, I wish you the best of luck. Goodbye, now."

Edward and I watched as Emily walked out the front door and drove off. As soon as she was out of sight, Edward whispered, "I guess you're stuck with us," in my ear.

"I guess I am," I whisper back, turning around to face him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into his chest. "It's a good thing I never want to leave."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope it was good enough. Whether it is or not, please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so, so, so sorry. There really is no excuse for my disappearance. I hope that this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

BPOV

This day was supposed to be amazing. One of the best days of my life, though that's not really saying much. But how could a day that was supposed to be so wonderful go so horribly, horribly wrong.

You're probably pretty confused right now so I should start at the beginning…

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

I must admit that these last few weeks have been amazing with the Cullens. They always treat me so wonderfully. It has felt like I've actually been part of the family. I don't think I've ever felt so loved. But I think that has a lot to do with Edward.

Edward has been… there are no words to describe how he's been; "perfect" doesn't even come close. It's like he worships me. He's helped me through so much. He was there after I talked to the detectives a couple weeks ago and he's there every night after I wake up from one of my nightmares. He encourages me to say what I feel and do what I need to and to write down everything I'm thinking. He's even helped me take up photography again.

School has been a nightmare, but as long as I had one of the Cullen's by my side, I'd survive. Everyone has been giving me these looks. Most of them pity or disbelief, I mean would you expect the nicest girl in school to have a father that beat the shit out of her? That's what I thought. When I'm not looking at pity or disbelief, it's disgust and death glares. The disgust I can understand. There were some rumors going around that I liked what Charlie was doing until Emmett stood up on the lunch table and shouted at the whole school "Those rumors are sick and twisted! Bella would never actually think of liking any of the shit she's been through and if you don't believe me, just listen to her screams every night. And if you still don't believe me, your face has a meeting with my fist."

Yeah, I wish he'd never brought up the screaming but I really appreciate the thought.

Now the death glares I was where you really pissed me off. It was all Jessica and her followers that sent them towards me. It's not my fault that her boyfriend didn't love her. She was bitch! I do feel a little bad that Edward left her for me. If I were in her place, I'd be devastated. So I guess I deserve her death glares, but I did nothing to her friends. I don't get why they look at me like that.

Butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulders brought me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking so hard about, love this early in the morning?" asked my angel, sleep still lingering in his voice. It was four AM after all.

Since I keep waking up in the middle of the night, screaming and Edward is the only one who can calm me down, he convinced me to just sleep in his bed with him. That way, when I start having nightmares, he can wake me up before the whole house is up. I didn't think that it was fair to him at first, because he'd be losing sleep because of me, but I haven't had a nightmare since I moved into his room. My dreams every night in his arms were always about him.

"Nothing important," I said, answering his question.

"Are you nervous about today?"

Today was Charlie's trial. I can't believe it was so soon. I thought it would be months before he was to appear in court to hear his verdict and sentence.

"Sorta. I mean, what if he's found not guilty? What do we do then? Will I have to go back to that hellhole of a house and live with him? He'll kill me if I do!" I ranted.

"Whoa, calm down. Everything will be fine. There is no way that the jury could find him not guilty. I mean, they have to have some kind of intelligence to them if they're on the jury of a case like this. And if they are stupid enough to set him free then we'll make sure that he can't get anywhere near you. Okay? Everything's going to be fine?" he said, and I believed him. He's never let me down before, and there was no reason not to believe him. I just hope he'd right.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

He sighed and turned me around so that I was facing him on the bed. "I can't promise that he won't be set free or that he wont come after you, but I promise that no matter what happens, I'll make sure you're safe. I'll do everything I can to make you safe."

"Thank you. I love you, Edward," I said. That was to only thing that I could even think of saying to him, no matter how inadequate it seemed.

"I love you, too, Bells. More than anything else in the world. More than I thought possible."

We just spent the rest of the time we had before we had to get up in each other's arms, where nothing bad could ever happen to us. But soon five o'clock rolled around and we had to get ready for the trial at nine. I really was not looking forward to this.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

It was eight-thirty when we pulled into a parking space in front of the courthouse in Seattle. It was amazing that we even found a parking spot. It seem as if the whole town was here for the trial! I honestly wouldn't be surprised. The most exciting thing that has happened before this was a phony murder a few years ago. We were so dull; we couldn't even come up with a real murder.

Anyway, I hoped that everyone would just ignore this whole incident or not care; I'm not very picky. I just wanted this whole thing to blow over without much attention and I hate being the center of attention. Especially when I have to talk about what happened again. I really wish that I didn't have to do this.

My nervousness must have been obvious because Edward grabbed my hand over the consol in the Volvo and said, "Just look into my eyes, baby. Just look at me and tell me everything. There'll be no one else in the room but you and me."

I looked over at him and couldn't imagine my life without this amazing person. I never would have been able to get through this whole ordeal without my angel here to help me.

I nodded at what he said and sighed, opening the door and stepping out into the light mist. Edward came around the car and wrapped his arm around my waist as we met up with his family and our friends and walked into the courthouse.

Every seat in the hall was taken. There even were a few people standing against the wall. When I walked into the hall with my friends, it got quiet and I could feel every pair of eyes on me. Edward kissed my crimson cheek when we reached the gate to the prosecution table. He made sure to sit right behind me so he could whisper encouraging and soothing words to me.

Edward held my hand and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb as we waited for court to come to order. I felt him stiffen and looked to my left just as Charlie and his lawyer entered the courtroom with a bailiff. My breathing stopped and my body became rigid as I stared into my father's cold, uncaring eyes. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at me. I could see the hatred radiating off of him. This was not going to be pleasant.

Five minutes after Charlie came into the courtroom, a judge entered. We all stood and waited for the judge to permit us to sit down. When she did, she asked Charlie's lawyer to give their opening statement.

"My client Charles Swan was wrongfully accused of despicable crimes against his own daughter. It is just blasphemy, what is said that he did to her. Now, I don't know how Isabella Swan could live with this kind of accusation on her conscience, but my client is definitely not guilty," Charlie's lawyer, Mr. Davids, said.

When he said that, I swear I heard Edward growl behind me. I don't blame him in the least. That entire statement was complete BS.

The judge called on my lawyer, or rather the Cullen's lawyer, Ms. Denali, for her witness. Ms. Denali, Tanya, she kept telling me to call her, was an excellent lawyer. She was definitely intimidating in her pencil skirt and blouse and her cat-eye glasses. And, as an added bonus, she was a complete hard-ass. She always got what she wanted and, as she told me, she wanted Charlie behind bars. With her as my lawyer it was easier to believe that Charlie wouldn't ever hurt me again.

"Your honor, I call Mr. Charles Swan to the stand," Tanya said.

Charlie got up and took the oath before he took a seat at the stand.

Tanya cleared her throat and started, "Mr. Swan, do you recall the night your daughter was sent to the hospital, barely alive? More specifically, October 25?"

"I do recall that night," Charlie simply stated.

"Can you tell us the events of that night?" Tanya asked, annoyed by his short answer.

"After I my shift ended at the station, I went over to my friend Billy Black's house to watch the game on TV. Around half time, I got a call from Levi Uley, another old friend, who needed some help in Portland. I, being the good friend and caring person I am, got in the car immediately and headed to Portland. About thirty minutes later, I was pulled over by a state police officer and was arrested," he said.

"So you didn't go home at all?"

"Not once."

"Then how come I have a witness who saw you enter your house and exit fifteen minutes later looking rather disgruntled?"

"Objection, you honor!" Mr. Davids called. "I know nothing of this witness and have no idea if the witness is legitimate."

"Overruled," the judge said. "Ms. Denali, continue."

"Thank you, your honor. Now Mr. Swan, how did your wife die?" Tanya asked.

"She was in a car accident almost nine years ago," Charlie said.

"And what caused this car accident?"

"A drunk driver ran a red light and hit her. She was killed instantly on impact."

"Why was she out on the roads?"

"She was on her way to pick Isabella up from school."

"Oh, so do you possibly see that your wife died because of you daughter, since she was the reason your wife was out and about?"

"No, it was the driver's fault. If he hadn't been driving drunk, then he wouldn't have run that red light and I'd still have my wife."

"And Isabella would still have her mom right?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Of course. That goes without saying."

"Right, silly me. But then why did you often go to the local bar instead of taking care of you distraught nine year old at home? I understand that drinking must have been your way to cope with the loss of your wife, but did you care, or even help, Isabella deal with the loss of her mother?"

"Objection! She's antagonizing my client!" Mr. Davids said.

"Overruled," the judge said once again. "Mr. Swan, answer the questions."

Charlie sighed. "Yes, I went to the bar after work to deal with my loss, but I always made sure Isabella was taken care of and that she was alright."

"You always came home to make sure Isabella was alright?"

"Yes."

"Then how come I have a statement from the owner of the bar you often went to saying that, quote, 'I felt sorry for the poor man. Drowning the sorrows of losing his wife in Heineken and Jack Daniels almost every night. I almost always drove him home after closing.' Now I had asked when closing time was and the owner said that the bar 'closed at two AM. It hasn't changed, ever.' Now if you stayed every night until closing, drinking copious amounts of alcohol, how could you check to make sure your daughter was okay? Would you wake her up at the ungodly hour you got home and ask her if she was all right? Would you just peek into her room to make sure she was there? Or would you just not check on her at all?"

"I always made sure she was safe in her bed at night."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything else besides just look into her room? There were reports of violent behavior against you when you were sober. I can only imagine what would happen to the girl you blamed for your wife's death when you were drunk and incoherent."

"I said I didn't blame her and I would never hit my daughter!" Charlie yelled.

"Mr. Swan, lower you voice and calm down!" the judge ordered.

"It sounds like you have pent up anger, Mr. Swan. I wouldn't be surprised if you hit your little girl. Just because you said you didn't blame her doesn't mean that you truly believe it. And as for the hitting, how come a few of Isabella's teacher over the years reported bruises on her arms? I don't know how those reports were overlooked for abuse, especially occurring so closely together and so often. Maybe you could enlighten me?" Tanya said.

"Isabella is a very clumsy girl. She trips over air. Bruises don't surprise me," Charlie said.

"No one is that clumsy, Mr. Swan. And no fall could result in fingerprint shaped bruises. Are you sure that you didn't take out the anger and misery of losing your wife on the reason she was gone in the first place?"

"I never hit my Isabella. I did everything I could to make sure she was safe and happy because she was the only thing I had left. I am appalled that you would suggest that I ever hurt my dear, sweet angel. Now I have answered your questions willingly and honestly, and I would appreciate it if you would stop accusing me of things I didn't do and quit asking me ridiculous questions," Charlie stated.

"Mr. Swan, you will answer any questions related to the case that Ms. Denali asks honestly. Now quit your complaining and listen to Ms. Denali," the judge said.

Tanya sighed and said, "That's alright. No more questions, your honor."

She walked over the table we were sitting at and sat next to me. She leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Is it just me, or did that sound like a whole bunch of rehearsed bull?"

"It's not just you," I whispered back. And it was true. It sounded like Charlie went over those answers again and again to make sure he always said exactly the right thing and never let anything slip.

"It's alright, hon. We'll get him," she said.

I felt Edward inconspicuously place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

In the next hour before lunch, Mr. Davids questioned Charlie, asking the most ridiculous questions that Tanya felt the need to object to. Unfortunately, she was overruled every time. By the time Mr. Davids was done questioning Charlie I was seething and I could tell Edward was just as livid. Tanya, thankfully, tried to reverse some of the damage made by that stupid testimony and when we were released for lunch, I felt a bit more confident.

"Don't worry, sweetie. As soon as you, Edward, and Carlisle testify after lunch, there will be no way that the jury would classify Charlie as 'not guilty'," Tanya said as we walked out of the courtroom. Edward had his arm around my waist again and our friends and family were right behind us.

"Just relax, have a good lunch, and don't worry about this," Tanya continued. "Everything's going to be fine."

I nodded and said goodbye as we parted ways, Edward and I going to his Volvo and Tanya headed to her Porsche. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and snuggled into his side as walked. He brought his other arm to my waist and hugged me to him.

"Listen to Tanya, Bells. Don't worry about any of this for now. Just relax and have a nice lunch with me," he said, resting his cheek on top of my head.

I nodded and said, "I'll try, but I make no promises." He seemed to accept that as he squeezed me tighter to him.

"You better watch it Eddie. You'll end up squeezing the life outa her," Emmett said, coming up behind us with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

Edward rolled his eyes, but said nothing. We reached the Volvo then and Edward and I just leaned against the side, facing our friends.

"Mind if we join you for lunch?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Edward was monopolizing you this morning before we left, Bella, and we just want to spend time with you," Alice said.

"Please, Belly Boo?" Emmett asked, sticking his bottom lip out.

"If it's alright with Edward," I said, looking up at him.

He smiled down at me and nodded. "It's fine with me as long as you actually eat something, Bells."

"Yes! I'll go pull up my Porsche," Alice said, skipping off to her ostentatious car.

"So Bella, how are you holding up?" Rosalie asked and I sighed.

"I've been better, but I'm okay. Tanya has really boosted my confidence with this whole thing," I said.

"Yeah, she makes it kind of hard to lose confidence in the cases she takes up. I'm surprised she hasn't broken that bastard down yet," Jasper said as Alice's car pulled up next to the Volvo.

"Yeah, yeah, Tanya's a hard ass. We know that. Now let's get some food! We only have half an hour left of lunch!" Emmett exclaimed. We all laughed and headed towards the café in town.

Lunch was an exciting event with Emmett present. He acted like such a drama queen! I swear I heard sighs of relief from the staff and other patrons when we left. But as much of a good mood lunch put me in, I knew it wouldn't last when we got to the courthouse.

It was my turn to testify and when Tanya asked me to recall what happened that night, I froze. I looked at Edward, took a deep breath, and imagined that it was just he and I. It surprised me when it actually worked, but I should have known it would when Edward suggested it. He always knows exactly what to do.

When I finished I looked away from Edward and glanced around the hall. Some people had looks of horror on their faces and others had tears in their eyes. Well, I'm glad they believe me.

Tanya asked me a few more questions like how long the abuse has been going on and what the injuries were like. Then it was Mr. Davids's turn.

He questioned me like Tanya did, none of the questions too bad. Some of them, though were just plain disrespectful. For example, he asked if I ever had feelings inappropriate in a father/daughter relationship. The look of disgust was obvious on my face and Tanya quickly objected to the question while Edward glared at Mr. Davids. Thankfully, that was the last of the questions and I was called off the stand.

Mr. Davids then called Edward to the stand and asked him what happened that night, what my injuries were, stuff like that. Tanya asked pretty much the same line of questions, so that wasn't too bad.

Then Tanya called Carlisle to the stand. She asked him what my injuries consisted of and how well he knew me. After she was done questioning him, Mr. Davids started his interrogation. His questions were basic and easy to answer until he brought up the fact that I started slitting my wrists.

"Now Mr. Cullen, why would someone who obviously wanted to end her own life, call someone to save her when she was supposedly being 'abused' by her father? Could it be possible that she injured herself and you son found her later?" he asked.

"Mr. Davids, I have known Bella for a very long time and let me tell you that even when she was young, she has been the happiest person I have ever known, even after her mother died. Obviously she wasn't as happy, but you could still see the light in her eyes. It was only after she first woke up in the hospital that I didn't see that light and let me tell you, it scared me. And after learning of what had been happening to her all of these years, I'm shocked that she could still be as happy as she has been. She has shown no signs of depression over the years. She has practically lived in my house. I have seen her every single day, so could honestly diagnose that. Bella is so smart, too. If she really wanted to end her life, she would have known how to do it so that even God couldn't bring her back. She just lost her way for a while. She needed to be reminded of the people who loved her and cared for her. Isabella Swan didn't want to die and I'm so proud of how strong she's been. And I'm so glad she finally asked someone to help her, even though I wish she had asked sooner.

"To answer your question, Mr. Davids, Bella didn't want to kill herself in the first place so it wasn't possible for my son to just 'find' her. She called him, begging him for help, to save her from the nightmare she had to live through for nearly nine years. Her father was abusing her and you have seen the proof from the photos of the bruises and cuts on her body from that abuse. Now if you or anyone in this courtroom don't believe me, then God help your souls," Carlisle said.

Mr. Davids looked down and cleared his throat. "No more questions, your honor."

Both Tanya and Mr. Davids called for no more witnesses so the judge told them to make their closing statements.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Isabella Swan has been living a nightmare since that fateful day when her mother died. She has been repeatedly beaten up and raped by her father over the course of nine years. Help her escape that nightmare for good and put Charles Swan in prison," Tanya addressed to the jury. She then walked over to our table and sat down next to me, watching Mr. Davids walk toward the jury.

"Charles Swan has been wrongfully accused of doing things to his daughter that only an extremely disturbed man would do. He loves his daughter unconditionally and wouldn't never even think of hurting her. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, do what's right and set this man free."

He then went to sit by his client as the jury exited the room to deliberate. Since it was still only three in the afternoon, we had to stay in the courtroom until the jury reached the verdict unless they needed more time to deliberate, then we'd meet here again tomorrow.

I turned around in my seat to face Edward. He cupped my face with his hands and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You were wonderful, love. I'm so proud of you," he whispered to me before he pressed his lips to mine.

"There is no way that the jury will find him not guilty. Our evidence is solid; everyone's testimony went perfectly well. We have this in the bag," Tanya said.

Everyone else was saying pretty much the same thing to me, but I was still nervous. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that the verdict wasn't going to be what we expected.

Surprisingly soon, the jury reentered the courtroom and said they had reached a verdict.

"Your honor, the jury finds the defendant Charles Swan…not guilty."

* * *

**_A:N/ Please don't kill me. I was actually going to stop right before the not guilty part but i figured i owed you guys. I'll try to update as soon as i can. i just want to update my other stories first. Anyhoo, please review!!!!!_**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
